blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
River Zastory
River Zastory (リバー ザストリー Ribā Zasutorī) is a sweeper interested in capturing Creed Diskenth and a member of the Sweeper's Alliance. Appearance River is muscly with bright, blond (pink in the anime) spiked hair, with bangs jutting downwards past his eyes. He wears a black top and khaki pants, as well as bandages around his arms and triangle-shaped earings. Personality River is a noble man, willing to risk his life in order to save both friends and strangers. While in the manga he's serious, in the anime, he has more of a carefree attitude. However, should the occasion arise, he will complete the job given to him. He is also scared of the dark and extremely bad with directions. Plot Manga Summary River first appears at a local Sweeper Bar that Train and Eve head to. When they arrive, they are greeted with harsh opposition, telling the "pint-sized girl" off. River speaks up in her defense, which upsets the crowd. He then defeats the hostile crowd without ever touching them. This is due to his Garbell technique, which he was taught to by his grandfather. After discovering Train's identity, he requests a duel against Train to see if he can beat Train with his fists. He admits defeat after being grazed by one of Train's bullets, and seeing his Rail Gun (to which River says even he couldn't deflect). After the boat explodes on the way to Clarken island, he ends up in the same part of the island with Train. They team up against against Preta Ghoul and Maro afterwards. River also helps Train in the fight against Shiki by fending off the giant insect Shiki summons while Train takes care of Shiki. Later on in the manga, River aids Train in the fight against the berserkers, which happen to be their fellow Sweepers Touma and Mundock. After the battle, he asks Train to go on ahead and defeat Creed. Anime Summary River first meets Train while he is wandering through the sewers, looking for a baby dinosaur. He attempts to fight the creature, but his punches do nothing. They manage to capture it, and he participates in the argument for the reward. Later, he accompanies the others when they venture to Kraken Island to find the Apostles of the Star. He deals with the weaker followers mostly, while the others battle the Apostles. Equipment and Abilities Martial Arts: River is trained in the Garbell Commando style, a martial art developed in Tarika during a thirty-year war. This style emphasizes extreme power and speed in the fists, enough to deflect bullets and cause shock waves to attack at a distance. *''Sonic Fist: Allows River to move his fists in a certain direction, which allow him both to defend by deflecting projectiles, or attack by moving the fists so fast that he creates shock waves in the air. *Cyclone Grenade'': Allows River to gather a spiral wind mass around his hand/arm in order to create a miniature tornado. Relationships Train Heartnet Train and River are rivals. When they first met, River revealed that he knew that Train was the infamous Black Cat, and wanted to challage the legandary assassin to see who was stronger. They continued challanging each other during the battle against the Apostles, but would help each other whenever they were in danger. In the anime, this rivalry does not exist. Trivia *According to his profile, River is a perfectionist. *His profile also states that the only person he respects is his grandfather, whom taught him how to fight. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Sweeper's Alliance Category:Martial Artist Category:Active